


Just Add Sequins

by poppicock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, agrestone, grumpy designer and bratty rockstar, two assistants laughing at their bosses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppicock/pseuds/poppicock
Summary: Gabriel Agreste gets a soulmate.It's Jagged Stone. Jagged Stone is his soulmate.





	1. good-looking, so refined

Gabriel Agreste, for a majority of his life, didn’t really want a soulmate. He enjoyed life alone. Even as a child, he had loved quiet. His parents weren’t exactly quiet. His father was. His mother tried her best to maintain class and order, but she was a firecracker from the beginning. It had been a loving home. 

When he met Adele it had changed. It had gnawed on him, he checked for her name on his skin, without realizing he was doing it. He’d peel away the sleeves of his shirts, and inspect himself before bed for ‘Adele de Monte’. 

Alas, to no avail. Her name did not appear, nor his on her skin. It was irrelevant. They got married, they had a child. She disappeared.

Sometimes people used the phrase ‘it feels like it was only yesterday’. Well, for Gabriel, meeting Adele had always felt like that. Now, despite twenty years after meeting her, it felt as though she had vanished just as quickly as he arrived. 

He no longer looked for her name on his skin. Gabriel did not even think about soulmates. He did not think about mates. 

He enjoyed life alone. Even as a child, he had loved quiet. 

 

XXX

 

He had sat down for breakfast with his son that morning, joining Adrien a few minutes after he had already sat down. Conversation had been an awkward failure on all fronts. He settled for discussing the most recent akuma attack, a giant rampaging teddy bear named Teddy Fear. 

At least,  _ Chat Noir  _ enjoyed talking about it. 

“Did you see the footage?” 

Gabriel glanced down at his son beyond his cup of coffee. “I did,” he announced. “I found it disturbing.” 

Adrien grinned. “Giant teddy bears, Father?” 

“No,” he shook his head. “I watched a teenager rip open the bear and climb inside it’s stomach. It was graphic. I hope you aren’t traumatized by the video your reporter friend took.” 

_ Or crawling inside a stomach to retrieve children who the bear had eaten,  _ he did not add. 

“Oh, no. Definitely not. And Ladybug fixed everything, so no harm, no foul,” Adrien replied coolly, trying and failing to sound unaffected. 

He pretended to ignore that.

“I suppose,” Gabriel agreed, taking another sip of his coffee. 

Nathalie entered into the dining room, rushing with barely concealed panic. “Good morning, sir.”

“Good-”

“Mr. Stone is here,” she cut him off with an apologetic tone. “He’s  _ early. _ ” 

Gabriel, who wasn’t normally interrupted, was slightly stunned. He leaned back, he glared at her. Then, she paled, and more anxiety rolled off of her. He sighed, and stood straight. “Very well.” 

He looked at his son, who was rather confused. “Who?” Adrien asked. 

_ Curiosity and cats.  _

“Jonathan ‘Jagged’ Stone.” Gabriel replied, with disdain, putting air quotes around the rockstar’s stage name. “Please try to stay out of his way until you’re-” 

He held out his hand, and Nathalie’s tablet appeared in it. He looked at Adrien’s schedule, already pulled up, and frowned at it. 

“-Photoshoot at noon, and then piano lessons at three. Hopefully he will be gone before three. If he isn’t please assume that my mood will be more unpleasant than usual.” 

By the end of his sentence, his tone bordered between professionalism and complete disdain. He had been trying to sell it too much, and he heard it. He gave Adrien a sharp look, and the boy’s hesitant smile fell. 

“Do you know him, Father?” 

Gabriel glowered, and handed the tablet back to his assistant, who was fighting between keeping a neutral expression and smirking. 

The foils of being an empath. 

She was suddenly transparent, and apparently spent a good amount of her days either concerned or amused by her boss’s dramatics. 

Adrien, on the other hand, had been a constant migraine. Though, the boy was hardly shocked nowadays, so feeling his son’s surprise had only irritated him. 

“Mr. Stone and I have worked together before,” he ended up saying. 

 

XXX

 

“Gabe!” Jonathan greeted him. “Good afternoon!” 

“It’s nine in the morning, Jonathan,” Gabriel replied, unnaffected. Somewhere, he heard Nathalie discussing something with Penny Rolling. Something about schedules being adhered to and professionalism. “You are lucky that I had everything ready for our meeting, which is supposed to happen four hours from now.” 

“Well, we could hang out for four hours!” 

Gabriel walked over to his desk, ignoring Jonathan’s sprawled form on his white couch. He prayed that the man hadn’t recently dyed his hair. Purple dye did not come out easily. Grabbing the necessarily folders off of his desk, he walked back to the couches, and sat across from his client. 

He tossed the folder down onto the coffee table between them. “I think you’ll find the designs sufficient for your tour.” 

Jonathan snatched up the folder like a kid in a candy story. He started to tear through the copied pages. The  _ original _ sketches were safe, sheeted in plastic in a binder far away from the rockstar. He was not dirty, but he was excited, and therefore careless. Gabriel still cringed at the memory of original sketches being accidentally ripped apart in front of his eyes as a schoolboy.

Zoning out for a moment, he looked back at Jonathan when he stood up and began yelling at him. He glared when the rockstar threw his sketches back at him. 

“What do you call these? This isn’t me at all, man!” Jonathan was pacing back and forth in front of him, his hands flying about as he talked animatedly. “I came to  _ you _ because I thought you  _ knew me  _ well enough! This is what my idiot producers are trying to push on me. This is exactly what I didn’t want, you  _ stupid sellout _ !” 

Gabriel exhaled. “Jonathan-” 

“DON’T YOU JONATHAN ME YOU PENCIL-PUSHING BUREAUCRAT.” 

He tried his best to not smile. Though, he somewhat understood why Nathalie found  _ him  _ amusing. Jonathan Stone had always been a tad over-dramatic. 

“Jagged,” Gabriel amended in a professional tone. “What is it that you hate about my designs?” 

Jonathan froze, and glared at the man still sitting on the couch. 

“Well, it’s-it’s, um, it’s not  _ me,  _ Gabe!” 

“Is it the colors? The cut? Do you dislike how torn apart they look?” 

The rockstar glanced away, and finally answered. “I can’t  _ explain  _ it! I just feel that these are wrong.” 

Gabriel stood, exhaling slightly as he did, and offered his hand to his old friend. “Well. I’ll hit the books, and see if I can e-mail over something different by the end of next week. Then we can schedule a meeting the following Monday. Does that work for you?” 

“I guess.” 

“Great.” He turned to Nathalie. “Was there anything else for today’s meeting?” 

Nathalie nodded. “Yes. You’re planning on taking interviews about the designs, so we need to go over which news outlets Mr. Stone is currently feuding with.” 

He knew Jonathan would not remember who his sworn enemies were. Still, he turned back to the rockstar, and sat back down. 

“So, who  _ can’t  _ I interview with this year, Jagged?” Gabriel asked, fully prepared for the long tirade the man was about to go on. 

 

XXX

 

When Jonathan and Ms. Rolling  _ finally  _ left, it was well into the afternoon, and a good majority of the day’s schedule had been compromised. 

“I should start charging by the hour,” Gabriel commented, when he and his assistant were finally alone.

Nathalie did not react, as she collected several bags of chips from the coffee table (Jagged just couldn’t decide). “It would not deter him from wasting your time, sir. I’ve heard that he’s independently wealthy.” 

Gabriel grimaced. “His father was a media mogul in the US before he passed away. Jonathan sold off the companies before print media died, I believe.” Then, he glanced down at the folder his client had left behind, musing as he picked it up. “I suppose that idiot and I have a few things in common.” 

He felt Nathalie’s internal laughing. 

“I don’t know what you mean, sir,” She replied, in a perfectly confused voice, walking over to the trashcan to throw out the finished bags. It was a ploy, so he wouldn’t see her smiling.

Clicking his tongue, he answered. “Neither of us wanted anything to do with our father’s businesses?”

She was not amused. Her middle class background did not lend her any sympathy to his childhood woes. “That is something you both have in common, sir.”

He hummed. “You should take lunch. We can discuss how to salvage the day afterwards.” 

Nathalie agreed, and quickly exited. 

Nooroo emerged from his jacket, a few minutes after she left. Gabriel had sat back at his desk. Not hungry.

The butterfly stared at his master until he opened a drawer, and pulled out a small jar of jam. Any sweet preserved fruit would do, though Nooroo liked candy. 

He was eating the jam, scooping it in his tiny hands, when he looked up, and stared at Gabriel, wide-eyed. 

Aware that he was being stared at as he typed an e-mail to one of his junior designers, he looked down at his kwami. “What?” 

“Nothing, Master.”

Gabriel huffed, let it roll off of his back, and resumed his work. 

 

XXX

 

Nooroo had continued to act strangely for the rest of the day, crawling through Gabriel’s sleeve, silently watching him. Well, the watching thing was normal. Nooroo was shy, and did more observing than anything else.

He liked Nooroo, though he didn’t let that show. He liked quiet. 

He did  _ not  _ like Nooroo’s constant, clearly distressed gaze. 

“Just tell me,” he murmured. “You’re being obnoxious.” 

Nooroo landed on his left arm, and glanced at the screen Gabriel was working on. “It really is nothing, Master.” 

Gabriel exhaled. His kwami was not the type to deliberately try to get under his skin. “Very well.”

 

XXX

 

Nooroo followed him into his walk-in closet, and settling to rest in the neck hole of a wool sweater. 

Gabriel ignored this, and unbuttoning his suit jacket and hanging it on the ‘to be dry-cleaned’ rack of his closet. Or, the ‘worn in the last month’ suit jacket rack. There was no real need to clean the jacket after spending all day indoors. It  _ did  _ need to be pressed. His launderer (or wardrobe manager, a more professional sounding title) always managed to figure it out.

When he removed his button up, he spotted the purple smudge immediately, and dropped his shirt, surprised. 

_ Jonathan Stone.  _

The name was written across his left forearm, in Jonathan’s handwriting, of course. He leaned back, towards the door, and Nooroo rushed out, pulling it shut so his master wouldn’t fall on his ass. 

Nooroo had flew near his shoulder, tentatively observing his master as his breath became labored. 

_ Jagged Stone is my soulmate.  _

“Is this some sort of joke?” He gasped, clutching the fabric of his t-shirt. Gabriel stared down at the name. It was a medium-sized branding, the name was the length of a pencil, maybe shorter. 

“No, of course not.” Nooroo replied, his voice slightly affected. “I sensed it earlier, the shift in your aura.” 

Gabriel straightened up, trying to remain calm and failing. “My  _ aura. _ ” He managed to say in a cold voice. 

“Kwami are tuned to their master’s aura,” Nooroo replied. “I can sense when something magical affects you.” 

“Sounds like a decent defense mechanism,” he replied bitterly, removing his belt and slipping away from his trousers. It was well past midnight. His panic attack only zapped away his energy. 

Nooroo followed him, not allowing Gabriel to change the subject. “Anyway, yes. I sensed it. As there’s nothing you can do to change your soul link, I figured it was best not to say anything.”

“That’s petty.” 

“Have a panic attack in the middle of the afternoon, Master,” Nooroo replied quietly. “You’ve said before that there’s no point in getting upset over what you can’t change.” 

Gabriel sat on the edge of his bed, and double-checked his morning alarm. “So you knew I’d be upset, is what you’re saying.” 

Nooroo shifted. “You don’t seem to like Mr. Stone.” 

He hummed in response, and turned off the bedside lamp, getting under the comforter. “You’re right,” Gabriel replied. “Goodnight, Nooroo. I will handle all of this in the morning.” 

Nooroo flitted away, and Gabriel fell asleep. 

 

XXX


	2. Why Don't You Do Right

 

“It was an akuma,” Nooroo murmured, as Gabriel pinned his cufflinks. “That caused those names to appear in the first place.”

His breath caught in the back of his throat. The soullinks seemed to appear several centuries ago. “If we find the object, can't we get rid of soullinks forever?”

Nooroo shifted. “It's not that simple.”

“Of course it is, Nooroo. We can hand the fetish over to Chat Noir. He’ll bring it to Ladybug and she’ll purify it.”

Nooroo landed in his dresser, and looked pained. “He akumatized the victim’s heart,” he finally said. 

Gabriel froze, and stared at his kwami. That thought had never occurred to him, to possess a  _ person.  _ Maybe that was why Nooroo was telling him this now.

“Ladybug at that time did not have the strength to rip it out. She saw her partner's name on her arm and believed the soullinks would be a miracle for everyone,” Nooroo went on. “The akuma was caught by a Peacock miraculous wielder and burned. That dispersed the magic across the entire world. There was nothing I could do.”

The kwami sounded incredibly pained to say so.

Gabriel exhaled. “I'm...I’m sorry.”

Nooroo looked up at his master. “It is in the past. Thankfully, I have never had a master quite that evil since.”

He tried not to let the guilt across his face show, though his kwami felt it. “Most wielders before me didn’t possess people’s bodies?”

“Murder grew distasteful, Master,” the butterfly answered. “Ladybug no longer stomached it and Hawkmoth did not handle the concept of lasting consequences well.”

Gabriel nodded.

“My wielders typically enjoy a hands-off approach, Master. The concept of going out and killing their own akuma to get rid of it was torture on them. Most akumas didn’t have positive side effects like a soullink.”

He appreciated his kwami’s transparent attempts to distract him. As he brewed a pot of coffee in the kitchen, Nooroo continued to babble on, about other things resulting from an akuma. Rainbows and blackberries and bumblebees.

He leaned against the counter, taking a sip from his mug. “I don't know what I'm going to do about Jonathan,” he announced, ending Nooroo’s lecture. “This soullink. It means we’re a perfect match, correct?”

Nooroo shook his head. “If you were Chat Noir, Jagged would be Ladybug.Your emotional auras compliment each other, but I wouldn't say it's a  _ perfect  _ match. You know that all relationships take work and effort.”

Gabriel ignored the jab, and Nooroo disappeared as Adrien walked into the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Adrien,” he greeted his son. 

“Morning, Father,” he answered, grabbing the coffee pot  _ in plain sight _ and proceeded to  _ pour himself a cup _ .

“You will stunt your growth.”

Adrien took a sip, and grimaced at the taste. It was an acquired one. “Did it stunt yours?” He asked innocently.

Gabriel shot his son a glare, but said nothing as the kitchen door opened. Nathalie walked in, on the phone. 

“-I’m sorry to hear that. Thank you for letting me know, Ms. Rolling,” Nathalie stated, hanging up immediately afterwards. 

He stiffened, wondering the nature of the phone call. Still, he handed her the cup of coffee he had poured out for her, and she thanked him, taking a sip as she frowned. 

“Mr. Stone has pulled out of the project, sir. He has found a different designer,” she told him.

Gabriel exhaled. “Did Penny say why?” He asked neutrally. 

Nathalie shook her head. “Ms. Rolling said that she did everything she could to dissuade her boss.  _ Apparently  _ he is planning to work with a young upstart in the city.” She glanced up at the ceiling, choosing her words carefully. “You've given her exposure, I’m afraid.”

His eyebrows pushed together. “That's unfortunate.  Who?”

“Marinette Dupain-Chang, she won the-”

Adrien sputtered over his coffee, shooting out of his nostrils, cutting Nathalie off as she stared at him.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “She won the hat contest.”

“Among other notable achievements for a girl her age. She is  _ also  _ in Adrien’s class,” Nathalie supplied. “A surefire applicant for the upcoming summer interns.”

He swallowed. “We can draft a job offer with a non-compete clause, if she hasn't signed anything from Stone.”

Nathalie eyes flashed up from her tablet to his face. “Three months before the applications open, sir?”

Doing his best to ignore the storm of emotions coming off of his son, he replied, “it will be easier to recruit her now than crush her when she’s older.”

Gabriel glanced down at his empty mug, before walking over to the dishwasher. “Before that, however,” he announced, “ _ I’ll  _ go speak to Stone and try to convince him otherwise.”

There was some sort of protest from his son. Something about the girl. 

“She will be  _ fine,  _ Adrien,” Gabriel told him. “You really think losing one contract will sink Ms. Dupain-Chang?”

“It's not like you  _ need  _ this contract, Father.”

He tilted his head to the side. “I don't need anything. I want the contract. Your friend might need the contract for her career, but she doesn't have the resources to meet Stone’s demand. She's still a student.” Gabriel pulled out his phone, checking the time. “If she's smart, she'll recognize that and reject whatever that idiot offers her in favor of her education.”

Gabriel put his phone in his pocket, and turned to Nathalie. “Did Rolling tell you if Jonathan was awake?” 

“I heard his voice in the background, sir.”

He nodded, and buttoned his suit jacket. “In that case. I will be across the street, meeting with Mr. Stone. Call me in one hour.” 

Nathalie nodded. Gabriel turned to his son. 

“Have a good day, Adrien.  _ And  _ not a word of this to your friends.” 

He was out the door before his son could answer. 

 

XXX

 

Gabriel got into the elevator, and only deflated once the doors closed and the dreadful thing began to move. 

Nooroo poked out of his suit, as he wouldn’t show up on camera. “I’m sure it will go fine.” 

He shook his head. “Jonathan is covered in tattoos. He has not noticed it.”

His kwami frowned. “You are not taking this well.” 

“It’s means nothing to me, Nooroo,” Gabriel answered. “I’m only going to make sure that he doesn’t tell anyone. I never wanted a soulmate name.” 

Bitterness swirled at the tip of his tongue as he uttered the lie. He twisted his wedding ring around his finger as the elevator dinged open, and his kwami disappeared. 

When he got to Jagged’s suite, he almost hesitated. Every instinct told him to run and never look back. Gabriel was highly skilled at ignoring his problems. 

“Do it,” Nooroo murmured from his coat. “Dooooo it, Master.” 

He sighed, and knocked. 

Jagged’s voice was far away, calling for his assistant to get the door, and Penny did. He looked down at her, frowning. “Is Jonathan here?” He asked casually. 

Penny ushered him inside. “I did everything I could, Mr. Agreste,” she told him quietly. “He couldn’t be persuaded.” 

He shook his head, entering the suite. “I know,” Gabriel replied. “I do not think I’ll change his mind. Where is he?” 

“Giving Fang a bath, I believe.” 

Gabriel nodded, and followed the scent of lavender, into a large bathroom, where Jonathan was was elbow deep in bubbles. That crocodile was splashing about, looking pleased. 

“Hey! Mornin’ Gabe!” Jonathan waved with his  _ left hand _ . “You’re just in time to help.”

He froze, staring at his ‘soulmate’s’ arm, covered wrist to shoulder in tattoos. He spotted the purple ink, however, looking fresher than the rest. Jagged was wearing nothing but a muscle shirt and leggings. 

Moreso, nothing about his emotional state indicated that he had noticed the name.

Gabriel exhaled.  _ This is a disaster _ . “Very well.” Then, he removed his suit jacket and tie, setting them on the bathroom counter as he shoved his cufflinks and brooch into his pocket.

His heart was racing as he rolled up the sleeves of of his dress shirt. Jonathan had turned away from him, baby-talking his crocodile. 

He looked down at Jonathan’s name on his arm, and walked over to Jagged’s left side, and pulled his arm away from Fang, wiping away the bubbles. 

“Wha-” 

“Did you see this?” Gabriel asked, cutting him off and pointing at the ‘G’ of his name. “Are you oblivious?”

In Jagged’s defense, Gabriel’s name, in his fancy handwriting, had blended in nicely with his tattoos. It was almost invisible. Jonathan gave up trying to see it, and instead stared at his name on Gabriel’s untattooed arm. 

“When did that happen?” 

“I saw this last night,” Gabriel told him, releasing his arm. “I  _ figured  _ that you saw it and decided to go with another designer.” 

Jonathan shook his head, reaching down to pull the plug in the tub, ignoring his pet’s sad growl. “I hadn’t noticed,” he answered, “I mean. This is  _ great _ ! I’ve always wanted a soulmate! Even if it’s you!”

Gabriel shook his head. “We do not have that in common, Jonathan.” 

“WHAT?” 

He glanced away, wincing as the man’s emotions amplified.  _ Why  _ was his heart breaking? They had lost touch years ago. They were practically strangers. “I only came to ask you not to tell anyone. I have a son I’d like to protect from all of this.” 

Jonathan grabbed a towel, and began drying off Fang. “I guess that would be for the best.” 

“I appreciate your cooperation. My name is barely noticeable. You’ll only need to cover it for close-ups and interviews. You should be fine on tour.” He added.

Pouting, the rockstar nodded. “Yeah. No, I get it, Gabe.” 

“Thank you,” he said. “I know it’s a..lot, right now. I understand that you’re upset. It will pass.” 

Jonathan stared at him, and he felt the man’s feelings subside for a moment. “You’re not even going to  _ try,  _ are you?” 

The emotions returned like wildfire, and Gabriel winced, even though Jagged had not moved a muscle. “You are taking this too personally, Jonathan.” He answered in a kind voice. It was all fake. Every move he made was a step towards earning Jagged’s silence on the whole matter. “I do not want a soulmate. I never did.” 

“What about Adele?” He snapped. “You  _ loved  _ her. I wrote songs about it. You didn’t want her name on your skin?”

“That was different.”

“You don’t even know me.” He protested throwing his hands out. “You’re not even going to bother with magical destiny or miracles!” 

Gabriel, who fought ‘miracles’ at least once a week, shook his head. “I don’t believe in any of this, Jagged. I’m terribly sorry that it’s happened.” 

He shifted, unrolling his sleeves because he was  _ uncomfortable.  _ Then, he put on his jacket, and wrapped the tie around his neck, intending to do it later. “Now, onto more important things. These tour outfits, Jagged. You know I’m the most qualified designer in Paris to do them. What are you doing, hiring a fifteen-year-old girl?” 

Jonathan glared at him. “I will  _ not  _ hire you, Gabriel. Not after today. Never again.” 

That stung, slightly. “You will change your mind,” he replied softly. “Time heals all wounds.” 

“Inevitably, not the ones Adele clawed into you,” Jonathan retorted in a bitter snap. Then, his eyes shot open, wider than before. “I’m sorry,” he blurted out, horrified.

It meant nothing. Jonathan did not have the heart for true cruelty. He could be a complete brat, but it was not personal, for him to scream at his assistant. It was about  _ him _ for the most part, his desire to do what he wanted, how he wanted his life to be. Sure, it included some very, very low-tier insults in the process (“pencil-pushing-bureaucrat”), but nothing intended to cut deep. 

Whenever something did, Gabriel knew that Jonathan ‘Jagged’ Stone regretted it immediately, and  _ forever _ . He had witnessed it a thousand times when they were younger. 

Gabriel breathed out, trying to breath out his rage with it. “It’s alright, Jonathan. I know you didn’t mean that, obviously.” He buttoned his suit jacket. “I hope you reconsider my designs.” 

He quickly left the bathroom. Left Jonathan. Left that stupid crocodile. 

“Anything I can do for you, Mr. Agreste?” Penny asked. 

The man looked back at the woman, trying to read past. “Are you not fond of Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” 

Penny settled, shifting to the left. “Of course I’m fond of her, but she doesn’t have a  _ workshop,  _ or seamstresses, or anything. She has no resources and my boss cannot see that he is setting her up to fail.” 

That gave Gabriel an idea. “Well, I certainly could not convince him. I wish you the best of luck.” 


	3. A Little Bit Genghis Khan

“Sir, I have Marinette Dupain-Cheng for you,” Nathalie’s voice said, from the phone. 

“Good, send her in.” 

He had asked her to come to his corporate office, if only to impress the teenager girl. She was quite a fan, if his memory served him correctly. 

It was only a day after meeting Jonathan.

Marinette stepped into his office, not entirely large, and she seemed shocked by the size. “Ms. Dupain-Cheng, good afternoon. May I call you Marinette?” 

“O-Of course, Mr. Agreste,” she replied animatedly, grinning from ear to ear. 

He shook her hand, took note of her eagerness and smiled before sitting down. This would be easy. “Thank you for coming in on your lunch break, I know student’s schedules can be hectic.” 

Her eyes widened. “It wasn’t any trouble! I was really surprised by the e-mail this morning, and the note from A-Adrien, of course.” 

That had been a good move. Gabriel could tell from a mile away that she was enamored with his son. 

“Well, some teenagers your age are terrible about checking e-mails, and this meeting could not wait,” Gabriel replied. He handed over the paper on his desk, the one that Nathalie had typed up, late that evening. 

She took it, fumbling with for a minute before reading it. “The applications for the internship don’t open for a few more months, Mr. Agreste. Why are you doing this?”

Marinette was doing everything in her power to remain calm, but her excitement and curiosity were getting the best of her. 

Gabriel played bashful. “I guess I hoped you would get your parents to sign the permission slip without a second thought.” He leaned forward, “Beyond your obvious talent, I’ve heard about the project with Jagged Stone.” 

She stiffened. “Y-you have?” 

“Of course,” he said. “You’ve worked for him before, haven’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

He smiled. “But on a much smaller scale than a full tour line, correct?” 

The girl nodded, biting her lower lip. And shifting back into her seat. 

Gabriel inhaled. “I know it is exciting, this opportunity. I know that at your age I would've been ecstatic. It feels like the opportunity of a lifetime, doesn't it?”

He did not wait for her answer, but went on. “I do not mean to insult you, Marinette, but you are not  _ experienced  _ enough-to do what Jagged is asking you to do. I know it may seem like you are, I know you think you can handle school and a full-time commitment like this one. The truth is that you will fail. You will struggle to produce at a professional level outfits that will meet Jagged’s standard. It is simply impossible to take on this demanding project  _ and  _ remain in such school.”

“I could handle it, I'm sure.”

“I know.” He assured her. “I was paying attention when the Bourgeois girl stole your design. You have the moxy to be a designer and roll with the punches, but experience comes with age. Workshops to produce your designs come with money. You have neither.”

She glared at him for a second. “I could try.”

Gabriel shook his head. “What you do matters, even now. You cannot take this project, a highly professional one, and then not face consequences for it should you fail in the eyes of your fellow designers.” He glanced down at the internship offer. “I'm offering you a way out before you destroy your career for this project. And the ‘opportunity of a lifetime’ to learn under me.”

Her eyebrows quirked as she straightened up. “Learn under you?”

He nodded. “We can start immediately. It's a matter of paperwork.” Gabriel smiled. “Have you signed anything from Stone? And you are sixteen, correct?”

She frowned. “Penny was going to get back to me next week about the paperwork. A-and yes, I am sixteen.”

Gabriel silently thanked that woman. “Good. If you're interested in working for me, sign it, and bring it back, along with your sketchbook.” He stood from behind his desk. “Regardless, I'll send you some art supplies I used when I was first starting out, to thank you for coming in today.”

He had the girl; hook, line, and sinker.

She stood, practically stumbling as she shook his hand. “Thank you for meeting me today, Mr. Agreste.”

“I should be thanking you,” he answered, in a kind voice. “Do think over the offer and get back to me with an answer. Either way, this was a pleasure, and I look forward to your future in the industry.”

Then, she exited. Nathalie entered his office soon after. “She seemed elated. I believe she’ll be working for us, sir.”

“Good,” he replied. 

 

XXX

 

“Why am I here, if you don't mind me asking?” Adrien asked a few days later.

Marinette fidgeted next to him and Gabriel wanted to roll his eyes. Hopefully she'd relax around his son soon. 

“Because,” Nathalie told him. “Your father and I are teaching Marinette how to turn down a client, and thought you'd benefit from the experience as well.”

Gabriel sat behind his desk, in the study in the mansion. Nathalie was standing, and the children were seated on the chairs opposite them. “It's valuable knowledge. Nathalie will call on your behalf, Marinette.”

Nathalie pulled her phone out of her pocket, and after a few button presses, she pressed the phone to her ear. “It's ringing,” she murmured. 

“Ms. Rolling, it's Nathalie Sancoeur,” she spoke. “I'm afraid you'll have to find another designer for Jagged’s tour. The one you're attempting to hire has signed on with the Gabriel brand.”

He was certain Penny sounded happy to hear the nose, but Nathalie continued speaking. 

“Mr. Stone,” she said, in a cool voice. “Marinette will be working with Gabriel, so she will not be able to work with you.”

He heard Jagged yelling his head off, and his assistant cringed away, pressing her hand over the speaker. 

“Mr. Stone, if you are so passionate about Ms. Dupain-Cheng working for you, you are more than welcome to work with her  _ through  _ the company, where she'll have the resources to-”

She pulled the phone away from her ear, rolling her eyes.

When he subsided, she resumed speaking. “If the problem is Mr. Agreste, you would never have to see him. I would ensure that he would avoid you, sir.”

A smile threatened Nathalie’s expression, so she frowned. “I'm glad to hear that. I'll send over the appropriate paperwork by the end of the week, and schedule for Ms. Dupain-Cheng-”

She stopped talking, as she was interrupted again. 

Nathalie exhaled. “I will schedule for  _ Marinette  _ to present sketches to you in two weeks. Have a good afternoon.”

“Well done,” Gabriel murmured to her as she excused herself, before turning back to the girl, who had been steadily exuding confusion and shock. “It seems you will be designing for Mr. Stone after all.”

Marinette pressed her lips together as a muffled scream escaped her. “Ohmygosh. I can’t believe this! How did Nathalie just-just...DO THAT?!?!?”

Adrien pouted. “Jagged Stone was going to get designs from my dad before he picked you for the job. They had already created a timeline and schedule and everything.”

She sputtered, and started at her boss with wide eyes. “WHAT?” 

Gabriel avoided her gaze, “Yes, well. Apparently Mr. Stone and I do not get along well.” He glared at her. “Don’t look at me like that, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. You are getting the best of both worlds.” 

“So you’re just doing this for spite?” 

He tilted his head to the side. “ _ Yes, _ ” Gabriel admitted. “I expect a dozen sketches by the end of next week, Marinette, and then we’ll work on refining them for Stone for the meeting the following week. Now, if you’ll both excuse me, I’m running late for a meeting.”

 

XXX

 

Gabriel did not have a meeting. He akumatized a preacher, named him ‘Blastphemy’ and waiting for his son and future daughter-in-law to save the day, once again. 

Somehow, he was not hoping for a success. He could not explain the name on his arm. On top of that, he  _ knew  _ his wife. She would be so, so happy for him. They had been the most compatible, after all, and life was short not to spend it with your ‘one true love’. 

 

XXX

 

Gabriel had stayed close to the offices, that Saturday. He knew Marinette and Nathalie were meeting with Jonathan, in one of the workshops. 

He had reviewed her sketches and praised them, showing her the sketches Jagged had rejected as comparison. Gabriel was mildly impressed by the contrast between them. He had assumed, since she was such a fan of his work, that she would emulate his style. It was an incorrect assumption. 

From what he could tell, Jonathan was happy to be with the girl, but annoyed to be in Gabriel’s building. Uncomfortable, even.

He felt someone approaching his office, a cool energy, and greeted her as she entered. “Ms. Rolling, it is always a pleasure when you walk into the room.” 

“How did you know?” 

“Oh,” he looked up at her, smiling politely. “I know you. You really hate these meetings. You spent the last one chatting up my assistant. I figured you’d find some excuse to leave.” 

She sat down, across from him at the conference table in his office. He was currently spread out, applying watercolor to several different sketches at once for a client. 

“Well, Nathalie is a better conversationalist than you are, Mr. Agreste.” 

He smirked and applied a few more strokes of paint to his pieces, finding a good stopping point before gently putting down his brush. “Alright. What did you officially come up here for?” 

“The soulmate thing,” she stated. “What else?” 

Remaining composed, he frowned. “Did  _ my  _ name show up on your skin, Penny?” 

She glared at him. It did not take the powers of an empath to see that she knew. 

He sighed. “So he told you?” 

Penny visibly relaxed. “Yeah, we tell each other everything. Did you tell Nathalie?” 

“No,” he answered quietly. “I keep thinking I should, so she isn’t blindsided by a publicity nightmare, but it’s a sensitive situation.” 

She exhaled. “You should.” 

Gabriel shook his head. “It is nothing, Penny. You do not have to concern yourself with it.”

The woman tucked a purple strand of hair behind her ear, and he was reminded of her as a young woman. Adele had needed an assistant when she was still modelling and working in the cosmetics department at the company. Penny had been her favorite candidate, because she did not mind standing up to her boss’s overbearing husband when it was necessary. 

Of course, things had changed when Adrien was born. Adele pulled away from the business, choosing to be a stay-at-home mom. Penny was no longer needed (and no longer interested in the company) and Adele put in a good word for her until something clicked. That something being a young, rising star known as Jagged Stone. 

It had been a sad day when she had left. Gabriel missed their rapport. She had never been afraid of him, unlike a large majority of people who interacted with him. 

Which only made this conversation more difficult, he could not just glare at her until she left. 

Penny made a face. “I just want you to be happy Gabriel.” 

He almost retorted that he  _ was,  _ but they both knew he wasn’t. “I know.” 

“And Jonathan is a great guy!” Penny went on, “The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. You guys are totally made for eachother!” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You are letting emotions cloud your judgement, once again.”

Penny shook her head, stand. “Look, I didn’t want to play this card, but she would  _ want  _ you to move on, you know. Adele would hate to see you like this.” 

He glanced up at her, before flitting back to his work. He picked up his brush, dipped it and water and pigment, and got back to work. 

She stood there, glaring down at him for a minute or two before sighing loudly and leaving, slamming the door behind her. 

 

XXX


	4. It's better than yours

Gabriel was not one to go out for charity functions and galas, but the one held in December always had fashion. Interesting clothing, interesting people, old and upcoming designers. 

He did not dislike it. It was the industry he had chosen for himself. 

In truth, the akuma attack he had planned that morning had been a disaster, and a dumb party had the potential to cheer him up. 

So he had arrived, sharply dressed in a blue suit, with subtle gold accents. He  _ did  _ invite Adrien and the girl, as they seemed to enjoy each other’s company. Also, Marinette had not been subtle about wanting to go in the first place. Maybe she thought she was.

Somehow he found himself amongst a group of models, who were very interested in him, working for him, and being under him. Perhaps they were too young to remember his wife, in his arm at the exact same party several years prior. Maybe they didn’t care. 

Somewhere, he could sense Jagged in the room, making his way towards him. It had been a nuisance, really. His empathy could only stretch a dozen or so blocks, but it didn’t matter. Jagged was overseas two weeks ago and he still sensed his rock n’rollercoaster of emotions. 

Marinette had designed Jagged’s outfit, and it was a hit, really. He took a sip of his wine, bracing for the worse as the man drew closer.

“Gabriel!” Jagged had bumped into his back, and turned him towards him by the shoulder. “I’ve been looking for you all night!”

His words were slurred as Gabriel introduced him to the flock of models, but they still laughed anyway. Maybe, if Gabriel was lucky, Jagged would take fancy with one of them. 

He did not. 

Instead, Jagged wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Gabeeeeee. Come dance with me.” 

Gabriel stiffened. “Why would I do that?” 

“Because you’re an  _ excellent  _ dancer.” He replied, and then turned back to the models. Jonathan almost launched into the story about how Gabriel taught him to dance when they were younger, but Gabriel was dragging him towards the dance floor by the wrist.

Jagged Stone was triumphant. 

“Oh hush,” Gabriel snapped at him. “I am only doing this so you don’t embarrass me in front of my peers.” 

The rockstar hummed a crescendo, and then leaned into him. “I hear soulmates dance better together,” he whispered.

He ignored that, and finally stepped foot on the dance floor, and found a spot away from other dancers, and pulled Jagged closer to him. “I’ll lead,” he told him firmly. 

Jagged only grinned, and they both listened to the timing of the music for a moment. 

“The Argentine Tango,” Gabriel murmured. “You know it?” 

He grinned. 

Gabriel’s hand barely brushed against his partner’s back. It made no difference when Jonathan pressed his cheek into Gabriel’s, and began to pivot on the balls of his feet. 

He crossed his leg over his partner’s, turning him back. Stone brought his other leg up, bending at the knee and moving around him, his back suddenly to Gabriel’s chest. 

“You’re as good as I remember,” he told him, as Gabriel pressed the sides of his feet against Jagged’s, moving in front of him again, and then through him. 

His partner had to kick his heel out as he turned once more, and he held onto his partner’s back, supporting the rockstar as he stood on one foot, swaying slightly from alcohol. 

Despite Jonathan’s drunken state, he was focused on dancing with him. They seemed to fall into a synchronicity that left Gabriel feeling a bit odd. He had never had this level of ease with partners before. 

Gabriel had not enjoyed dancing, but with Jonathan, he didn’t seem to mind. 

He sensed his soulmate’s satisfaction, as the music transitioned into a quickstep. Jonathan pulled away for a moment, and then got into a leading position, forcing Gabriel to follow as Jonathan grinned. It was not his preference: the quickstep lead the couple around the room, and he had felt enough eyes on them already. 

Curiosity piqued the interest of the room, as a slightly drunk rockstar danced with the stiff, sober designer. 

At least it wasn’t nearly as personal. Jonathan liked faster music anyway. He seemed content, leading them about the room, grinning at Gabriel like an idiot.

The exuberant joy had poked and prodded at Gabriel until he was smiling too, putting in more effort to enjoy himself. It didn’t matter that they were the only ballroom dancers in the room, let only the only two  _ men _ dancing together. He was having fun. 

Perhaps, being a supervillain had it’s perks. He could’ve continued dancing for most of the evening, with the slightly-superhuman endurance and strength. Jagged could not. 

As soon as the song ended, Jonathan collapsed into Gabriel’s arms at the edge of the dance floor, exhausted. 

“Carry me,” he begged, clutching at the man’s lapels. “I’m exhausted.” 

He looked up at him, with dark blue-green eyes. There was a bright spot in his eyes from an overhanging chandelier, making them look so brilliant Gabriel wondered if he was doing it on purpose. 

Rolling his eyes, he gently pried Jagged off of his chest, before grabbing his elbow and guiding him towards the exit. 

Adrien quickly ran up to his father. He was far too curious, but he could see the beginning of suspicion. “Father, that was  _ amazing! _ I didn’t know you could dance.” 

“Oh,” Jagged said to the boy in a sing-song voice, “he’s the best, no?” 

“So were you!” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “He is drunk. I will be escorting him home. I trust you can get Ms. Dupain-Cheng home safely?” 

Adrien’s eyes widened, and he looked back and forth between the two of them, awkward for a moment. 

“It is not like that,” his father murmured. “Jagged and I were friends years ago.” 

His soulmate snorted. “Yeah, right before Gabe dropped out of business school.” 

The designer stiffened as his son gasped. “I took a  _ sabbatical  _ for a commission that launched my career _ ,  _ Jonathan. We’ve been over this.” 

“Yeah okay,” Jonathan retorted, leaning closer to Adrien. “Your mom’s dad wouldn’t give Gabe his blessing unless he finished university.” 

“Really?” Adrien looked up at his father with wide eyes. “Is that true?” 

Gabriel wanted to ground his teeth. Instead, he glared at his son. “Yes, no father wants their daughter to marry a dropout. Now, if you’ll excuse us, Mr. Stone needs to get to bed.” 

He quickly exited with Jonathan soon after, ignoring the paparazzi around them as he waved down a cab. It was something he hadn’t done in years, but was opening the door for the rockstar. 

“Watch your head,” he murmured, watching the rockstar fumbling into the, his hands pawing at the seatbelt. 

He walked around to the other side, and slid in, before telling the drive to go to Le Grand Paris. Ignoring the shock the driver felt, Gabriel leaned back, and glanced over to Jonathan, snoring peacefully as the car swerved through traffic. 

Softening at this, he reached over, and unbuttoned the top button of his buttoned shirt. His soulmate visibly relaxed, continuing to sleep until the cab pulled up to the hotel. 

Gabriel pulled several notes out of his pocket, not bothering to check but knowing it was more than enough. “Keep the change,” he told the man, unbuckling Jonathan’s seatbelt. 

He walked over to the other side, opening the door, and jostling the man’s shoulder.

Jagged moaned, and get up, wavering slightly. Gabriel sighed, steading the man with a hand on his back. “Come on, Stone.” 

“Where are we?” He asked in a small wine, confused and disoriented. 

Gabriel explained that they were at the hotel, as he leading him through the lobby and into the elevator. 

“Where are we going?” Jagged asked, pulling at the man’s tie. “Back to  _ my  _ place?” 

He gently pushed him away, and suddenly he was reminded of the ring he was wearing. Of the woman he was fighting for. “Jonathan, you’re drunk.” 

“I am,” he murmured. “But I know you didn’t have to take me home, I mean you ‘coulda called Penny.” 

The elevator door dinged open, and Jagged leaned on his shoulder as they walked towards his hotel room door. The rockstar started to pat his pockets. “I don’t have my key,” he murmured. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and felt Nooroo shift down his sleeve. He pretended to fiddle with the doorknob while the kwami unlocked the door. Whether the creature was being helpful out of obedience or a desire to see Gabriel get romanced by a drunk rockstar was beyond him. 

“Look at that,” he told his soulmate as the door opened. “You left the door unlocked.” 

He quickly fixed Jagged a glass of water, forced the man to drink it, and put him to bed. He only got as far as the door. 

Gabriel had stopped at the frame, and gently pushed Jonathan forward. Somehow, he couldn’t bring himself into the room with him. It wasn’t that big of a deal, anyway. Friends entered each other’s bedrooms. It was a normal thing to do. 

Jagged ran a hand through his purple hair. “Come on, Gabe. Stay with me.” 

Gabriel did not move. “You should just get to bed.”

His soulmate looked up at him. “Okay. I just thought you came up here because-I mean, you don’t  _ have  _ to sleep alone if you don’t want to, you know?” Jagged shook his head, looking back at the bed. “I’m here.” 

The rockstar moved back towards him, and Gabriel stepped back. Jagged stepped forward again, steadying himself with hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“Even so,” he murmured, “This is too much. My son will know if I stay here. So will the press. Are you ready for that? I’m not, Jonathan. I’m sorry.” 

Jonathan tilted his head up, and pulled him into a kiss. Gabriel was shocked as a his lips mashed against Jagged’s, scratched by his beard. He melted into it a moment later, and it was so unfamiliar and foreign, but Jonathan was warm and loving. 

He pressed a hand into Jonathan’s chest, pushing him away with a small chuckle. 

“Stay.” Jagged breathed out. “I’ll give you anything, Gabe.”

“It’s a bad idea,” Gabriel replied, looking down into his eyes, which were struggling to stay open. “You’re drunk. If you go to bed, I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

Jagged’s fingers brushed against Gabriel’s lapels, and he had to resist the urge to touch the man back. “Promise?” 

“I promise.” 


	5. To keep my heart protected

He had not called. 

Nooroo had kept  _ reminding  _ him of course. This was why he didn’t make promises. It made for less complications later. 

And chances are, the hungover rockstar did not remember. Gabriel knew the feelings of lust would fade in time. Still, it was nice to feel wanted. 

He had thought he had gotten past it, and spent most of the afternoon working away. Nooroo had  _ finally  _ stopped talking, content to brood in his breast pocket. 

Nooroo disappeared when Nathalie entered the room, knocking on the door. 

She approached the desk, trying to gauge his current emotional state. In essence, she had bad news. 

“You need to explain to Adrien what is going between you and Mr. Stone, sir,” she announced. “He asked about the two of you this morning.” 

His eyes flashed up to hers, “What did you say?” 

Nathalie frowned at him. “As much as I am loathe to say it, it does not fall under my job description, sir. You should talk to him seriously if you’re going to be pursuing romantic influences.” 

He always regretted telling her that he welcomed her advice, but he exhaled instead, remembering that she was often looking out for his son. “Very well. Is he still here?” 

“He has already left, I’m afraid.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Let him know that I’d like to see him here for lunch, then. I will discuss Stone and I.” 

“Very well.” 

He felt a distinct pang of disappointment pass through her, and he looked up from his reports. “Is that not what you wanted me to do, Nathalie?” Her face was inscrutable, but she said nothing, and then he realized that her feelings were coupled with longing and lust. “Oh, you’re jealous.” 

She glared at him, though her smile was slightly teasing. “Of Jagged? That’s absurd, sir.”

Gabriel clicked over to his schedule on his monitor, and smiled back at her. “Don’t tell me you’re seriously in the mood, Nat. I have a  _ soulmate,  _ how could I dare to-”

“I never knew you had a moral code of conduct. With all due respect, sir,” she added quickly. Though, it didn’t matter, it was a part of their routine. 

He was standing now, circling the desk to her. “You’re think you’ll get a rise out of me, don’t you?” 

Hands wrapped around her waist and lips brushed against the woman’s neck. In truth, Gabriel enjoyed her on several levels, but they were physically compatible. Perhaps if circumstances were different, he’d pursue her. For now, though, she would come to him whenever there was an itch to scratch. 

Gabriel picked her up, sitting her on the desk and pulling at the button of her trousers when the doorbell rang. Her fingers froze at his tie, and he stiffened, standing up straight and looking towards the door. 

Nathalie was fixing his tie, which didn’t help the situation. Then, her fingers smoothed back his hair. “I will see who it is, sir.” She murmured. 

“This isn’t over,” he said, then immediately winced. It was not  _ meant _ to be a growl. Gabriel didn’t mean to sound so hungry for her.

“I should hope so,” Nathalie replied, closing the door behind her. 

He gathered himself, waiting for her to return. 

She returned with a vase of flowers five minutes later, setting them on the coffee table near his desk, and fluffing them up. 

“For you?” Gabriel asked her. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Nathalie to have potential suitors. They did not come around his house, thankfully, but she would sometimes disappear for lunch and come back flustered. Or flowers would appear. She was obvious.

She handed  _ him  _ the card. 

“Me?” 

“Yes, Gabriel.” 

He scoffed. Having never received flowers in his life, he took the card with a mild amount of curiosity. Adele never bought him flowers. She preferred showing her affection. He opened the card and read something illegible. Well, he didn’t read it. Penny had written something under it in her own neat handwriting. 

‘Call me! What are you waiting for?’ 

He sighed, setting the card on his desk. Gabriel turned back to his assistant, but found that she was returning to her workstation. Instinctually, he pulled her back to him, easily finding a charming facet of his personality. At least, some part of him that she found appealing. 

“Now, don’t tell me you aren’t in the mood?” He asked, his voice playful. Reaching up, he began to pull apart her hairdo. Bobby pins were placed on the desk, and he pulled at her hair slightly, forcing her head back to kiss her. He met no resistance, even if she was clearly annoyed with you. 

She pulled away from him, snatching her hairpins as she caught her breath. “You are wasting a good thing with a man your own age who is genuinely interested, Gabriel.” 

“And what if I’m interested in you, instead?” He asked immediately, wincing at his lie. He noticed that she distinctly wanted to murder him, and cringed again. “My apologies. Regardless, I’m not  _ interested _ .” 

Nathalie rolled her eyes. “Fake it until it’s real, then! He likes you. He’s available. He’s your soulmate, Gabriel. You’re allowed to be happy, you know.” 

“I’m happy with...just you, really,” he whispered, leaning against the desk. “I don’t need anything beyond what we have.” 

She let out a breath. “You need to move on. You need to try, Gabriel.” 

 

XXX   
  


“An art museum date, are you kidding?” Jagged asked him quietly. Even he was offput, standing alone in a completely empty museum. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, examining  _ L’Aubade _ . “You said I could pick the date, Jonathan.” 

He huffed, looking at the painting with a pout. “I said we could do  _ anything  _ you wanted. I was desperate! I didn’t think you’d agree,  _ and  _ bring chaperones.” 

Glancing over his shoulder at Nathalie and Penny standing politely away, examining art themselves, Gabriel wondered if they were able to eavesdrop. He exhaled. Of course they could, it was a museum. One could hear a pin drop.

“Gabriel. How much did this cost?” Jagged was trying to get his attention. 

“Money is not an issue. My apologies,” he also added, “You should be careful what you wish for. As for the chaperones, it’s clear you cannot behave if your assistant is not around.” 

Jagged scoffed holding up a finger dramatically. “Name  _ one  _ time.” 

“You got drunk and insisted I dance with you at the December charity gala. It was last week,” he told him. “I had to escort you home.” 

The rockstar sulked, “I think you just want your former lovers around to intimidate me.” 

Gabriel tried not to let the shock show on his face. “I don’t know what you mean, truly.”

In the distance, Penny was coughing. It distinctly sounded like the word, “Bullshit.” 

Nathalie, also in the distance where Penny was, practically choked. “Are you kidding?” 

Penny’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god, you have no idea.” 

Gabriel watched, horrified, as Penny dragged Nathalie away by the wrist, giggling and laughing. This was a disaster. 

Jagged was smothering a smirk, and brushed Gabriel’s shoulder lightly, getting his attention once more. 

“Was it a threeway with Adele or-” 

_ “Stop,”  _ Gabriel bit at him. “Talking. Now.” 

The rockstar sighed, and took the man’s hand patiently. “Alright, grumpy. Do you think they have food at their restaurant? Brunch? Wine? Are you hungry?” 

“I am not hungry.” 

“You’re letting something as silly as sex get to you, Gabriel,” he replied, raising his hand to kiss his knuckles. “Which is insulting to Nathalie and Penny. They’re both beautiful.” 

He exhaled, closing his eyes briefly, dumbly following. Gabriel was  _ trying,  _ at least. “That is not it. Of  _ course  _ they’re stunning. I think highly of Penny and Nathalie. I’m a private person, that’s all.” 

“Why? Do you think I’d think less of you for sleeping with assistants? Lord knows I’ve slept with most of mine. I  _ married  _ one, too.” Jagged chattered. “Now, Penny and I made out once, but she wanted to keep things pro-fes-sion-al. Which was lame.” 

Gabriel laughed breathlessly. “Adele and Penny got along, if you know what I mean. I had fun. We had fun.” 

“Nice.” Jagged clicked his tongue. “You like Nathalie, is that it?” 

“That is not it,” he replied quietly, moving to sit down at an isolated table in the museum’s cafe. “I see through her. She sees through me. There’s no confusion about what we’re there for.” 

Jonathan leaned forward, his smile...slightly condescending. It was almost terrifying. “You like easy, don’t you?” 

Gabriel shivered slightly. “I suppose I don’t have time for complicated situations, Jonathan.” 

“It doesn’t have to be complicated,” he replied. “I’m sticking around Paris. Unless you want to travel with me, which I doubt. We can date. We’re adults. We’re allowed to do that.” 

“I have a son, Jagged.” He told him firmly. “We can’t ‘just date’. You’d be a part of his life too, if things went further.”

Jagged leaned back, exhaling. “I have a lot of love to give, Gabe. I always have. And I know about Adrien. I’d...I mean, he’s a great kid. I think it’d be great if we could be a little family.”

He exhaled. “Can we just take things slow? I don’t want to be exclusive. I don’t want to be ‘in a relationship’. I like you, but it’s so fresh.” 

The rockstar tilted his head. “We’re soulmates. I don’t see your viewpoint here. Isn’t that enough for you?” 

Gabriel glared at him. “I’m a widower.” 

“I mean, yes.” He replied, blinking weakly.  _ Clearly _ forgetting. Gabriel wasn’t so offended, plenty of busy customers and business partners had, as well. It had been so long. “Right. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s quite fine,” Gabriel replied quietly. “Everyone’s saying that I’m allowed to move on and allowed to be happy without her, and it’s frustrating.” 

“You don’t feel you can?” 

He swallowed, looking up at Jagged. The brooch was in a box in an inner breast pocket, burning a hole into his chest. “I just hadn’t thought it might be so soon. I thought maybe a decade.” 

“A  _ decade _ ?” The man seemed to sputter over his coffee. “Without sex?” 

Gabriel pursed his lips. “Of course not. You know that.” 

Jagged laughed. “Oh, right. Well, if you’re interested, you can always call me.” 

That elicited a small smile out of the man. How could he not have? 

“I’ll take you up on that sometime.”


End file.
